Love Potion Number E
by HEYItsAshamae
Summary: Ethan is having difficulty asking Sarah out. Benny, being the loyal friend he is, just wants to help! But what will it cost their friendship if the love potion Benny makes Ethan backfires? BETHAN. This story is BennyxEthan which means boy on boy action, ya dig? Don't like, don't read. And note the rating too before clicking to read, please. Thanks!


**I do not own MBAV or these characters... If I did, there would be more of this. Probably a little bit of Rory thrown in there too...**

* * *

"Oh God! B-Benny! That feels so-"

Ethan gasped for breath, completely immersed in this new world; a world where he and Benny did… _stuff_. Adult stuff. Together. Naked. Sweating. Skin against skin, moving in the most delicious ways imaginable. Benny sucking on-

Well, you get the drift.

How did this start? Completely by chance. Or Benny's stupidity. The latter was probably the more convincing argument in Ethan's mind… But oh, how he loved Benny's stupidity sometimes! It all started when Benny convinced Ethan to practice asking Sarah out on him. Ethan had thought it was a ridiculous notion. How was he supposed to imagine Benny as Sarah? They didn't look anything alike- they weren't even the same height! But sitting in his bedroom with his eyes closed and Benny doing a poor imitation of her voice, Ethan had to admit that this was actually a good idea.

But it made his stomach feel weird. Not in an unpleasant way… No, not like he was going to be sick or anything. Just, weird. Like he was doing something he shouldn't be- crossing some sort of imaginary line he didn't know about.

"…Make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world!" Woah, what was happening? Oh right, Benny was still pretending to be Sarah. And Ethan had spaced out on whatever advice Benny had been trying to give him.

"Be a man," Benny commanded, staring into Ethan's eyes through the webcam, his stomach doing a weird little flip before his best friend jokingly wrapped a towel around his head and continued. "Be _my_ man."

And there was that little stomach flip again. He was going to have to watch what he ate at lunch in case he was starting to come down with something…

The rest of his morning went as normal as possible for him, if trying to get up the courage to ask Sarah out in person and pretending that he didn't feel semi-weird about the "practicing" he had done with Benny earlier that morning counted as normal... And why did his stomach flip again when Benny commented that the cologne he had just spritzed on was manly? Trying to act as inconspicuous as possible, he just laughed a little and prepared himself to ask Sarah out.

Meeting Benny at their lockers again was his biggest mistake of the day; or possibly the happiest mistake. That was where the magic started to form- literally. As soon as Ethan had confessed to chickening out when it came to Sarah, Benny presented a new cologne that he promised would work better… Considering that it contained his pheromones, it better! It was a love potion that Benny concocted during his study period.

Ethan watched as his best friend sprayed a little in front of Sarah and Erica. Holding his breath, he counted the seconds until Erica gave Benny a confused, frustrated look.

"I don't smell anything, geek. Way to get my hopes up for nothing." Sarah smiled at him sympathetically before following closely behind her blonde haired friend. Ethan sighed, leaning back against his locker, arm brushing slightly against Benny's.

"Well, it was a good effort buddy. Better luck next time." Noticing Benny hadn't moved yet, Ethan turned to look at him to find that Benny was already staring at him. Wide brown eyes met hungry green, making Ethan's heart race. He realized he was holding his breath for the second time that afternoon. Benny's eyes traveled from his best friend's eyes over his petite nose, finally stopping at his lips. As Benny slowly leaned toward him, Ethan took a step back and gently pushed his friend's chest, hoping he would wake up from whatever was going on and realize what he was doing. But Benny only grabbed Ethan's wrist and, keeping eye contact, brought his hand to his lips, kissing Ethan's fingers lightly. Ethan could only watch in fear as his friend continued to trail his lips lightly down his wrist, biting gently before closing his eyes and letting a soft moan escape his lips as he inhaled his best friend's scent.

Ethan jerked his hand away and ran for it. His heart beating faster than it ever had before, Ethan didn't stop until he was home. Safe from Benny and whatever- or whoever- was controlling him…

* * *

Ethan had been lying on his bed with his head sandwiched between his pillows for at least three hours without moving. _This has to be a record of some sort_, he thought, mildly amused until his blanket brushed against his wrist in the same spot Benny had touched- no, _molested_- it earlier. His skin still felt like it was on fire on every spot Benny had touched. He let his eyes wander over the faint outline of Benny's teeth and sighed. What the hell was wrong with him? Obviously something went wrong with his stupid love spell because none of this started until he sprayed that stuff all over him… But what could it be? Benny had said he had put in his dad's cologne and mixed it with slug urine and- Ethan's eyes widened as he realized what must have happened. Benny had said that he had mixed their pheromones together. Maybe he didn't mix them correctly and it ended up making them attracted to each other instead of the girls being attracted to them! That was the most logical explanation he could muster at the moment, but one thing wasn't sitting right with him. If the potion was made incorrectly and made them attracted to each other, why wasn't Ethan feeling the same way about Benny?

He closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep, exhausted from having to come up with explanations for things all the time. What did he look like? The main character of a supernatural television show? Suddenly his door flew open with a loud bang, causing Ethan to jump up quickly. Standing in his doorway was a hungry looking Benny- and it didn't look like he was there to order a pizza and play video games like any other Friday night.

"B-Benny," his voice cracked slightly, face flushed at the look in his best friend's eyes. His big, green eyes that were dark with lust and want. Ethan grabbed a pillow from behind him and held it out as a sort of shield. "Don't uh, don't come any closer until we get you sorted out, okay? I don't want to have to do anything drastic with-" He looked down. "With my pillow," he finished sheepishly. Benny smirked and moved toward him slowly, almost like a tiger circling its prey. It was rather unnerving.

"Benny, I mean it!" His voice rose about ten octaves, hands shaking as he moved as close to the bedframe as he could without falling onto it. His best friend continued to advance so he closed his eyes and lobbed his pillow as hard as could at Benny, realizing a moment too late that he had missed, sending his mathlete trophy flying to the floor. _And that is why I'm not on any sports teams…_ _That wrestling match did not count_. Benny stopped to watch the pillow fly through the air and when the trophy landed on the floor, he looked back at Ethan and… laughed. A genuine, hearty, Benny laugh. The kind Ethan had heard a million times before.

"You have terrible aim, E." Benny choked out, wiping his eyes. "I guess that's just one of the things that makes you so irresistible…" Benny eyed him starting from his feet and making his way up to his eyes, lingering on certain parts Ethan didn't want him to linger on. Even if it did make his stomach do that weird flippy thing again. Benny was inches away now and Ethan was defenseless, which only seemed to make his friend want him more. Reaching out, Benny slowly snaked his hand from the bottom of Ethan's shirt to his neck, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. Ethan shivered, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling. Wait- _enjoy_?!

"This isn't you, B," he half-moaned, much to his embarrassment. It was oddly relaxing, the feeling of Benny's fingers running through his hair. "Your spell backfired. You don't really want to be doing this-" A low chuckle tore from Benny's throat.

"Trust me E, I _do _want to be doing this. Hell, I _need_ to be doing this." That said, Benny pulled Ethan forward and crashed their lips together, hand still cradling Ethan's neck. Ethan was trapped, Benny's body pressed against his, wrapping his other arm around Ethan's waist. After a minute Ethan began to relax into the kiss, holding Benny's hip with one hand and running his other through his best friend's hair. He had always admired the thickness of the brown locks but he had never realized how soft they were too…

"Ethan," Benny moaned, lips traveling to the base of his neck making Ethan moan in response, pulling Benny closer to him. The back of Ethan's knees hit the bedframe, pulling Benny with him as he plunged. Suddenly arms and legs were tangled and kisses were being planted everywhere on both boys' bodies. Benny ran a hand over Ethan's nipple, making him shudder and throw his head back into his pillow.

"Benny!" He gasped, pants starting to tighten as his friend raised a knee to gently graze it over his groin. Ethan bucked into his knee, making Benny smirk against Ethan's neck before taking advantage of the smaller boy, flipping their positions so that Ethan was now straddling him. It was Ethan's turn to smirk as he lifted up his shirt tantalizingly slowly, putting on a show for his… lover. _Is that what we are now?_ He wondered as he watched Benny's face change from excitement to awe to lust in the matter of seconds. He lifted himself up onto his elbows and whipped off his shirt, carelessly flinging it to the corner of Ethan's room. Pulling him back into a heated kiss, Benny began to do deliciously torturous things to Ethan's nipples making him moan and grunt in the most primal of ways.

"Please, Benny-" he begged, rubbing their arousals together, creating friction that caused them both to shout out in need. He began to undo Benny's jeans, slipping them off and tossing them to the side of his bed. He could clearly see the outline of his best friend's package through his boxers and it was much larger than he was anticipating but the sight made him want to get on his knees and wrap his lips around it. Once Benny had successfully rid Ethan of his jeans as well, they both tore off their boxers in one swift movement and lay naked on top of each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"Ethan, I- I've wanted this for a long time," Benny confessed quietly before pulling Ethan into a sweet kiss full of passion and the love of a lifelong best friend. Ethan smiled and whispered,

"Me too. I just didn't realize it until now."

Crawling off of Benny, Ethan knelt beside the bed and pulled his lover close to him. The engorged organ was shining with precum, blatantly staring him in the face but for once Ethan wasn't afraid of what he was about to do. He knew he wanted to do this. With Benny. Locking eyes with his best friend, Ethan lowered his head to blow lightly on the tip, making Benny shiver. He licked up the dripping precum from his slit and dropped his mouth, so wet and inviting, onto Benny's dick without warning.

"Oh God, E," Benny moaned, running his hands through Ethan's hair as he went to town licking and sucking the precious piece of meat in front of him. "Oh, that's so good! You feel amazing, E- Oh my God…" Benny's head had fallen back, eyes closed, mouth slightly agape. He tugged gently on Ethan's hair, whimpering his name- it was a major turn on.

"Ethan, if you keep that up, I'm gonna…" Ethan just smirked and pulled his mouth off for a second to lick from his lover's balls to the tip of his penis before slamming his hot mouth back down. "O-oh God, E. I'm gonna- I'm gonna-!" Shooting his load into Ethan's inviting mouth, Benny tugged on Ethan's hair as his body experienced the best orgasm he had ever had. Ethan swallowed it with a little bit of difficulty before straddling Benny again to continue their make out session.

"That looks painful, E. Want me to make it feel better?" Ethan nodded, fingers scratching Benny's back lightly as he felt cold fingers make their way towards his member. He cringed when they made contact, the cold creating an odd sensation against his radiating manhood. Benny didn't seem to notice however, as he continued to wrap his long, slender fingers around Ethan's dick, pumping him slowly at first before finding just the right rhythm to make him scream out in pleasure.

"_Fuck_ Benny! Oh, that's it. Feels so fucking good!" Benny's eyes widened slightly at his friend's language. It was incredibly sexy to hear those dirty words spill out of Ethan's mouth and he wanted to hear more. He stopped his ministrations and slowly backed himself to the edge of the bed, lowering his mouth to meet his lips to Ethan's dick.

"Oh God! B-Benny! That feels so-" He was cut off as Benny shoved three fingers into his mouth, silently asking him to suck on them- which Ethan did enthusiastically. Worrying slightly over what Benny was going to do with those fingers, Ethan's train of thought was interrupted by the sensation of Benny moaning around his cock. The vibrations it caused sent shivers up Ethan's spine and it took every ounce of willpower he had to not blow his load all over Benny. Wondering what caused his friend to moan like that, Ethan raised himself slightly onto his elbows to see the most incredible sight he had ever seen. Benny was fingering himself as he sucked on Ethan's meat, already scissoring himself with all three fingers! Ethan shuddered again and ran a hand through Benny's hair, pulling him off of his cock, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"I know this is the potion working its course, B… Are you sure you won't regret this when it's over?" At this point, he really hoped Benny would continue but he didn't want to lose their friendship over it either. He could always relieve himself in his bathroom if he needed to…

Benny just smiled and leaned forward to capture Ethan's lips in a heated kiss. Ethan turned Benny around to take in the view of his perfect ass, running his hand underneath Benny from the tip of his penis down to his balls, slapping his ass to make the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Benny moaned and wiggled his hips at Ethan, wanting to feel his long, hard dick inside him.

"E, please. I'm ready," he begged, backing his ass up so that Ethan's cock lined up to his hole perfectly. Smirking, Ethan grabbed Benny's hips and chuckled,

"If you insist." He slammed into Benny hard, making him whimper slightly from the pain then moan from the feeling Ethan's cock in his ass was giving him. It was so much better than peanut butter cup pizza! He couldn't even describe the feeling he got from being so filled. All he could do was moan and curse as Ethan plowed into him, breathing ragged and uneven as he let the animal inside him loose.

"Ethan!" Benny screamed, wrapping his hand around his own freshly hard member, pumping with the same speed and force Ethan was giving him from behind. "Ethan, I'm so close! Please cum for me, E. I want to hear you scream my name to the whole street. I want you to tell them who you belong to. I want to feel you cum in my ass!" Ethan couldn't take it anymore. The dirty things spilling out of Benny's lips along with the tightness of his ass was getting him incredibly close. Slapping Benny's ass, Ethan came harder than he ever had.

"Oh my God- Benny!" He screamed, sending Benny over the edge, spilling his seed onto Ethan's sheets. They collapsed onto each other, both too tired to care about the future at the moment though they knew they were eventually going to have to talk about it. Ethan looked over to see Benny curled onto his shoulder, already fast asleep. He leaned over to kiss his forehead, sending him into a vision.

* * *

"How was work love," an older looking Ethan asked a man coming in the front door of what he assumed had to be his house. The man smiled back at him with kind eyes as he took off his shoes, placing them neatly by the door. Walking over to where Ethan stood, he wrapped his arms around his waist and placed a loving kiss on his forehead.

"It was alright, nothing to be excited about… Although, my day is ten times better now that I get to spend time with you, E." Older Benny leaned in to kiss Ethan on the lips, bringing present Ethan out of his vision.

* * *

Ethan smiled widely, settling in with Benny resting on his shoulder. His stomach did that flippy thing again, only this time it wasn't weird at all. It felt… nice.

And for some reason, he didn't think he would have to worry about what would happen in their futures anymore.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope it wasn't too awful, but any and all constructive criticism is welcome! Let me know if you enjoyed it or if you didn't and why- but not just if you didn't like the content, please. There is a rating and an explanation for a reason. Kthanksbye!**


End file.
